1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet accessories for a toilet and more particularly pertains to a new pet accessory for a toilet for mounting in the toilet bowl of a toilet to permit a cat to use the toilet as a litter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet accessories for a toilet is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet accessories for a toilet heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,772; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,430; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,634; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,321; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,735.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet accessory for a toilet. The inventive device includes a platform with a spaced apart pair of mounting arms upwardly extending from each of the side edges of the platform. Each mounting arm has a lower portion and a upper portion outwardly extending in a direction away from the platform. The upper portions of the mounting arms are designed for resting on a rim of a toilet bowl. The lower portions of the mounting arms are designed for downwardly extending into the toilet bowl such that the platform is positioned in the toilet bowl.
In these respects, the pet accessory for a toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting in the toilet bowl of a toilet to permit a cat to use the toilet as a litter box.